Gesture of Destruction
by Deadly Monarch
Summary: Kenyataannya hidup tidak sesuai seperti apa yang kita harapkan. Disaat ingin bahagia, tapi kebahagian itu direnggut. Naruto orang yang direnggut kebahagiannya merasa muak dengan dunia. Dia ingin menciptakan dunia baru yang bisa dia atur sesuka hatinya dan bisa hidup bersama keluarganya lagi. Meski itu. Hanya mimpi


_**{Gesture of Destruction}.**_

 _ **[{Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi. Saya hanya pinjam saja.}]**_

 _ **[{Rated: T-M.}]**_

 _ **[{Pair: Naruto. X. }]**_

 _ **{[Genre: Adventure + Family + Romance + Dll.}]**_

 _ **[{Warn: Ooc + Oc + Typo + Gaje + Uchiha Naru+ Dll.}]**_

 _ **Chapter 1.**_

Jaman dahulu kala terjadi peperangan yang sangat dahsyat antara dua Clan yaitu, Uchiha dan Senju. Kedua Clan tersebut sudah saling berpelang satu sama lain sejak lama untuk membuktikan siapa Clan terkuat di dunia. Kedua Clan tersebut sudah sangat terkenal di seluruh di dunia karena kekuatan kedua Clan tersebut yang sangat hebat. Bahkan ada orang lain yang menyewa salah satu dari Clan tersebut untuk membantu mereka. Dan bila ada yang menyewa Clan Uchiha maka musuh akan menyewa Clan Senju, begitupun sebaliknya.

Sudah bertahun tahun kedua Clan itu saling berperang dan menyebabkan banyaknya korban dari kedua belah pihak mulai dari orang dewasa bahkan anak anak pun sudah mulai ikut berperang pada masa itu. Tapi meski begitu tetap tak menghentikan permusuhan diantara mereka. Bahkan karena itu permusuhan diantara mereka semakin memanas dan terus menerus saling bertempur hingga akhirnya pemimpin kedua Clan tersebut meninggal dan digantikan oleh anak tertua mereka.

Meskipun begitu perang diantara keduanya masih terus berlanjut dan terus memakan korban yang sangat banyak hingga akhirnya di pertempuran terakhir, pemimpin dari Uchiha kalah melawan pemimpin Senju, tapi saat itu pemimpin Senju tidak membunuh musuhnya dan mengajak untuk berdamai yang disetujui oleh Clan Uchiha. Dan sejak itu untuk pertama kalinya, Clan Uchiha dan Senju bersatu dan membangun sebuah desa yang dikenal dengan.

Konohagakure.

Setelah terbentuknya Konoha maka dipilihlah seorang pemimpin yang disebut sebagai Hokage yaitu, Hashirama. Pemimpin dari Clan Senju. Setelah bertahun tahun tahun terbentuknya Konoha, bamyak orang yang juga mengikutinya dengan sistem satu desa satu pemimpin. Dan sejak itu terbentuk desa besar seperti.

Sunagakure dengan pemimpinnya Kazekage.

Kumogakure dengan pemimpin Raikage.

Kirigakure dengan pemimpin Mizukage, lalu.

Iwagakure dengan pemimpin Tsuchikage.

Setelah itu mulailah terbentuk desa desa lainnya. Dan setelah itu.

 _Lahirlah era baru Dunia Shinobi._

 **{GoD}.**

Setelah bertahun tahun sejak saat itu keadaan menjadi damai untuk sementara waktu tapi setelah itu terjadi lagi perang dunia Shinobi kedua dan ketiga. Dan dalam perang tersebut banyak yang menjadi pahlawan bagi desa mereka masing masing seperti halnya _Legenda Sannin_ dari Konoha yaitu, Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Lalu ada juga _Kirroi Senko_ dan _Sharingan no Kakashi._ Yang juga dari Konoha. Dan masih banyak lagi pahlawan pahlawan desa lainnya.

Sejak berakhirnya perang dunia Shinobi kedua dan ketiga, keadaan menjadi damai meski desa desa juga tetap bersiaga karena masih besar kemungkinan akan terjadi perang lagi. Meski sudah ada beberapa desa yang membuat perjanjian damai tapi ada juga yang melanggarnya membuat permusuhan antar desa semakin memanas karena ini masih dalam kondisi perang yang bisa terjadi kapan saja.

 **{GoD}.**

Di sebuah desa bernama Konoha saat ini sedang mengalami tragedi besar yang tak pernah terduga sama sekali dan ini membawa kerugian besar bagi pihak Konoha itu sendiri. Tragedi yang saat ini terjadi adalah. Pembantaian Clan Uchiha yang dilakukan oleh.

Uchiha Itachi.

Entah kenapa dia melakukan ini padahal dia juga dari Clan Uchiha. Tapi kejadian ini membuatnya menjadi dibenci oleh penduduk Konoha bahkan mungkin akan diburu, bukin hanya desa Konoha saja, semua desa akan memburunya untuk dibunuh atas perbuatan yang dia lakukan ini, dan karena ini juga, bukan hanya namanya yang menjadi jelek, tapi Clannya pun juga menjadi jelek karenanya.

Semua anggota Uchiha dibantainya bahkan orang tuanya sendiri dan hanya menyisakan satu orang saja yaitu, Uchiha Sasuke adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Belum jelas kenapa dia tidak membunuh Sasuke sedangkan yang lainnya dia bunuh. Tapi yang jelas ini menjadi kerugian besar bagi Konoha karena harus kehilangan salah satu Clan terkuat meski masih ada satu tapi masih anak anak.

Sudah banyak kejadian yang menimpa desa Konoha ini, bukan hanya ini saja, seperti beberapa tahun lalu yaitu kejadian kemunculan Kyuubi di desa yang menghancurkan sebagian desa dan membunuh beberapa orang penduduk, belum jelas saat itu alasan kemunculan Kyuubi, tapi ada yang menduga itu ulah dari Clan Uchiha. Tapi untung saat itu Kyuubi berhasil dihentikan oleh Hokage ke empat dan disegel di dalam tubuh anaknya dengan mengorbankan nyawanya beserta istrinya. Sedangkan anaknya dirawat oleh Hokage ketiga.

Masih banyak kejadian kejadian yang menimpa Konoha tapi tak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.

Saat ini di tempat kediaman para Uchiha banyak mayat mayat anggota Uchiha berserakan dijalan maupun didalam rumah dan sedang di urus oleh para anggota Anbu untuk memakamkan mayat tersebut. Dan di dalam sebuah rumah yang luas terlihat seorang remaja sekitar 14 tahun dengan pakaian khas Anbu Konoha yang sedang menatap seorang wanita didepannya yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan mata merahnya atau yang dikenal Sharingan.

Terlihat dia berlutut dan menyentuj tangan wanita tersebut sambil berkata. "Semoga Kaa-san bahagia disana dan akan kupastikan untuk membalas kematianmu agar bisa tenang di alam sana." Remaja tersebut terlihat meneteskan air matanya karena harus kehilangan orang yang dia sayangi yaitu Ibunya.

Dia langsung berdiri sambil menggendong tubuh tak bernyawa ibunya dan menghilang dari sana dengan cepat.

Disinilah dia berada di pemakan Konoha setelah memakamkan jasad ibunya dan memberikannya doa. Setelah selesai dia langsung berdiri dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berkata. "Aku pasti akan membunuhmu..." Dia menutup matanya.

"Uchiha Itachi." Dia membuka matanya dan terlihat Sharingannya berubah menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan.

Dia adalah salah satu Uchiha yang selamat dari pembantaian dan menjadi orang ke empat yang membangkitkan Mangekyou Sharingan dengan satu tujuan, yaitu.

 _ **Balas Dendam.**_

 **{°GoD°}.**

Sudah dua bulan sejak tragedi tersebut dan keadaan Konoha sudah mulai kembali seperti sedia kala dan kabarnya Complex kediaman Uchiha akan dibongkar karena tragedi mengerikan tersebut tapi itu masih dipertimbangkan, karena masih ada dua anggota yang masih tersisa. Dan setelah kejadian itu juga, sekarang Itachi sudah menjadi buronan Rank S yang sudah ada di Bingo Book yang akan diburu oleh banyak desa.

Saat ini di atap gedung Hokage terlihat dua orang yang sedang berhadap hadapan. Mereka adalah sang Hokage ketiga dan salah satu Anbu.

"Jadi bagaimana laporanmu tentang Naruto Kakashi.?" Tanya Hokage pada Anbu bernama Kakashi.

"Ya, setelah kejadian itu. Sekarang Naruto mulai berubah bahkan dia tidak segan segan untuk membunuh lawannya maupun sesama timnya. Dia saat ini sudah berbeda dari yang dulu yang bahkan tidak berani untuk membunuh dibandingkan dia saat ini yang sudah seperti mesin pembunuh." Lapor Kakashi pada Hokage ketiga yang diam mendengarkan.

Sedangkan Hokage ketiga menatap awan dengan sedih. 'Maafkan aku Shisui, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk menjaganya.' Batinnya sedih.

"Hmm, mungkin dia belum bisa menerima apa yang terjadi pada saat itu."

"Tapi apa yang akan anda lakukan Hokage - _sama._?"

"Terus awasi dia, dan laporkan semuanya padaku Kakashi."

"Baik."

Setelah kepergian Kakashi, Hokage menatap awan sekali lagi. "Kuharap kau tetap berada dijalan kebaikan Naruto."

Sedangkan di puncak patung Hokage terlihat seorang remaja dengan pakaian khas Anbu dengan mata Sharingan di kedua matanya sedang menatap desa Konoha dari atas sana. Ya dia adalah Naruto, Uchiha Naruto. Dia salah satu anggota Clan yang masih selamat saat pembantaian karena saat itu dia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari misi, dan setibanya di kediaman Uchiha. Semuanya sudah terjadi seperti kejadian dua bulan lalu.

Karena kejadian itu dia kehilangan Ibu dan kakaknya, keluarga yang disayanginya. Semenjak itulah muncul sesuatu dalam dirinya yaitu.

Kebencian.

Ya dia sangat membenci orang yang menyebabkannya kehilangan keluarganya, yaitu Itachi. Dia sudah bersumpah akan membunuh Itachi dengan tangannya sendiri dan membuatnya merasakan apa yang dirasakannya yaitu.

Penderitaan dan

Keputusasaan.

Dia tidak peduli terhadap dunia ini mau perang atau tidak karena yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini adalah membunuh Itachi. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya untuk mencapai tujuannya itu dan bila pun ada. Maka hanya ada satu kata untuk yang menghalanginya yaitu.

Kematian.

Naruto menutup matanya dan membuka matanya dan matanya sudah berubah menjadi Mangekyou. "Tunggulah aku Itachi. Kau akan menerima atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku." Katanya dan langsung menghilang dari sana dengan cepat.

Tengah malam di saat semua orang sudah terlelap di alam mimpi mereka masing masing, tapi tidak dengan seseorang yang berada di dalam kamarnya, ya dialah Naruto. Saat ini penampilannya sudah berubah, dia memakai ( _Pakaian Madara saat bertarung melawan Hashirama di lembah akhir.)_ pakaian ini adalah pemberian ibunya saat ulang tahunnya setahun lalu dan hanya pakaian inilah peninggalan ibunya. Setelah merasa siap dia mengambil sebuah Gunbai warna merah dan hitam dengan lambang Uchiha. Dia menaruh Gunbainya dipunggungnya dan langsung keluar dari rumahnya.

Dia berjalan dengan santai di jalanan Konoha yang sudah sepi, tentu saja karena semua orang sudah terlelap jadi dia bisa santai berjalan tanpa takut ketahuan orang lain.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya dia sudah sampai di depan gerbang Konoha yang juga tidak ada penjaganya. Naruto pun berjalan keluar desa. Tapi sebelum benar benar keluar desa ada seorang pria berambut perak dengan pakaian Anbunya, dia kenal dengan orang itu, dia adalah Hatake Kakashi.

"Kau mau pergi kemana Naruto.?" Tanya Kakashi dengan serius.

Naruto hanya menatap datar Kakashi di depannya. "Bukan urusanmu Kakashi, sebaiknya kau minggir." Katanya yang berjalan mendekati Kakashi.

Kakashi memasang posisi siaga saat Naruto mendekat ke arahnya. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keluar dari desa ini Naruto.

Ucapnya mrmbuat Naruto berhenti lalu menutup matanya. "Kau selalu saja suka mencampuri urusan orang lain Kakashi." Naruto membuka matanya yang sudah menjadi Sharingan membuat Kakashi semakin waspada.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi Kakashi, sebaiknya kau menyingkir atau kau akan menerima akibatnya." Ancam Naruto dengan serius.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan Naruto, tapi jelaskan dulu kenapa kau ingin meninggalkan desa.?"

Naruto sendiri hanya diam menatap Kakashi. "Itu bukan urusanmu Kakashi dan kau tidak mengerti apapun tentang diriku." Katanya dingin.

Kakashi membuka penutup mata kirinya dan terlihat Sharingan dimatanya. "Sepertinya memang percuma menghentikanmu dengan bicara saja, kalau begitu.." Kakashi langsung berlari kearah Naruto.

"Aku akan melawanmu."

Kakashi mengayunkan tangannya kearah Naruto, tapi sebelum terkena Naruto sudah menghilang dari sana membuat Kakashi terkejut.

"Baiklah kalau itu kemauanmu Kakashi. Akan kulayani kau." Kakashi melihat kebelakang dan terlihat Naruto yang berdiri di atas gerbang dan membentuk Handseal dengan cepat.

 _ **[Katon:Gokkakyu no Jutsu.]**_

Naruto menyemburkan bola api dari mulutnya yang mengarah ke arah Kakashi yang juga membentuk Handseal dan mengucapkan jurusnya.

[ _ **Doton:Douryuheki.]**_

Muncul dinding tanah di depan Kakashi dan melindunginya dari serangan bola api Naruto yang masih terus membakar dinding tanah tersebut hingga akhirnya berhenti dan menimbulkan kepulan asap cukup tebal. Kakashi berdiri tapi saat baru berdiri tiba tiba.

 **Duaaghh.**

Dia terpental akibat pukulan dari Naruto secara tiba tiba tanpa dia sadari sama sekali.

"Meski kau lebih tua dariku, tapi kemampuanmu bukan tandinganku Kakashi." Terlihat Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kakashi.

"Kau memang hebat Naruto, tapi kau masih kurang waspada."

Naruto masih terlihat tenang saat Kakashi berada di belakangnya dengan mengacungkan Kunai ke lehernya sedangkan yang di depannya hanya bunshin saja.

"Sudah kubilang kau bukan tandinganku Kakashi." Kakashi terkejut saat mendengar suara dari belakangnya membuatnya langsung melihat kebelakang dan terlihat Naruto sudah membentuk bola berwarna biru dari telunjuknya dan tiba tiba.

 **Swunggg.**

 **Duaarr. Duaarr.**

 **Duaarr. Duaarr.**

Sebuah laser panjang dari telunjuk Naruto mengenai Kakashi dan bunshinnya dan bahkan jalanan yang terkena laser tersebut hancur begitu juga dengan beberapa bangunan karena efek jurus Naruto yang begitu dahsyat tadi.

Karena hal tersebut muncul beberapa Anbu dan menolong Kakashi yang terluka akibat serangan Naruto tadi.

"Kapten, apa yang terjadi disini,? Dan siapa yang melakukan ini.?" Tanya salah satu Anbu.

Kakashi tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan menatap tempat Naruto tadi yang sudah menghilang entah kemana dan dia melihat ikat kepala saja disana. Dia langsung berjalan mengambil ikat kepala tersebut dan menatap keluar gerbang.

'Ternyata aku gagal.'

Setelah itu dia menyuruh Anbu lainnya untuk kembali dan membenahi sedikit kekacauan tadi.

Ke esokan paginya berita kepergian Naruto pun sudah menyebar di Konoha dan banyak yang menyayangkan kepergian Naruto dari desa. Karena Naruti dikenal sebagai Shinobi yang mempunyai bakat seperti kakaknya apalagi umurnya masih muda. Dia lulus menjadi Gennin umur 9 dan menguasai Sharingan umur 10 lalu menjadi Chunin umur 11 dan menjadi Anbu umur 12 tahun. Jadi sangat disayangkan bila Naruto pergi dari Konoha karena dia adalah salah satu Shinobi terbaik di desa.

Karena ini pun Konoha harus kehilangan satu lagi Shinobi berbakatnya dari Clan Uchiha seperti Itachi yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan desa lalu yang kedua Naruto dan hanya meninggalkan Sasuke saja di Konoha yang belum jelas nasibnya nanti akan meninggalkan desa seperti mereka berdua atau tidak? Siapa yang tahu.

Kepergian Naruto dari desa juga membuat beberapa orang sedih terutama seorang perempuan yang sedang termenung di kamarnya dengan wajah sedih dan masih terlihat bekas air matanya karena menangis. Dia duduk sendiri di kasur sambil memandangi cincin emas ditangannya dengan tulisan 'Y&U'. Perempuan tersebut terus memandang cincin tersebut dengan sedih dan bergumam.

"Kamu sudah melanggar janji yang kita buat Naruto-kun."

Entah janji apa yang dimaksud, biarlah itu menjadi rahasia untuk mereka berdua. Dan terlihat gadis itu sesekali terisak sambil memanggil manggil nama Naruto.

Semoga dia diberi kekuatan untuk bersabar. :v

Sedangkan di kantor Hokage terlihat Kakashi dan Hokage ketiga yang sedang berbicara.

"Jadi kau tahu kenapa Naruto meninggalkan desa.?"

"Maaf Hokage - _sama_ tapi dia tidak memberitahukannya dan aku gagal untuk menghentikannya.

Sandaime hanya mengangguk saja. "Tidak masalah, ini adalah pilihannya kita tidak bisa mengaturnya lagi." Katanya sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Tapi saya menemukan ikat kepala miliknya sebelum dia pergi Hokage - _sama."_ Kata Kakashi.

"Baiklah terima kasih Kakashi, kau boleh pergi." Balas Hokage ketiga tetap menatap desa.

"Ha'i."

Setelah kepergian Kakashi Hokage berbalik dan mengambil ikat kepala milik Naruto yang ada di meja dan menatapnya lalu bergumam dengan pelan.

"Semoga kau baik baik saja Naruto."

Setelah itu sudah di putuskan bahwa Naruto dianggap menjadi Missing -Nin dengan Rank S. Dan akan diburu oleh banyak orang.

 **{God.}**

Di sebuah tempat dengan pencahayaan minim terlihat Naruto yang sedang berhadapan seseorang yang tanpa menggunakan apapun, entah apa yang dilakukannya, hingga beberapa menit kemudian dia mundur sedikit menjauh dari orang tersebut. Orang tersebut perlahan membuka matanya dan terlihat matanya adalah... Sharingan.

Naruto mengamati orang didepannya dan tersenyum kecil. "Muoai sekarang namamu adalah, Jun. Dan aku adalah tuanmu.." katanya dengan serius.

Sedangkan orang yang diberi Jun tadi hanya mengangguk saja.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah mata mataku, semua kejadian penting yang kau tahu harus diberitahukam padaku. Dan tugas utamamu adalah.

.

.

"Mengawasi Uchiha Itachi."

Setelah itu Naruto mengambil satu setel pakaian dan menyerahkannya pada Jun. "Pakai ini setelah itu tugasmu dimulai."

Jun menerima pakaian tersebut dan langsung memakainya terlihat jaket hitam dan celana panjang hitam dan rambutnya warna putih.

"Naruto-sama aku akan pergi sekarang." Naruto hanya mengangguk saja dan Jun langsung menghilang dari sana meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau hidup dengan tenang Itachi."

Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu. Tempat ini adalah ruangan rahasia yang hanya diketahuk olehnya saja, dia sudah membangun tempat ini beberapa bulan lalu dan sudah mengumpulkan berbagai macam bahan yang berguna saat menjalankan misi. Dan Jun tadi adalah satu satunya hasil manusia buatan yang dikerjakaannya. Dan dia sudah membuatnya sesempurna mungkin untuk membantunya mencapai tujuannya.

 **{GoD.}**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan seorang diri menyusuri hutan. "Hm apa yang harus kulakukan saat ini.?" Katany bertanya sendiri.

"Mungkin aku harus mencari beberapa orang untuk mempermudah tujuanku." Terlihat Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah Bingo Book dan melihat melihatnya hingga akhirnya dia menyeringai senang.

"Sepertinya aku menemukan siapa yang cocok menjadi pengikut pertamaku."

Setelah itu dia melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi ke tempat entah dimana.?

Disinilah Naruto sekarang disebuah desa kecil di wilayah Kirigakure, desa Kiri sendiri juga adalah salah satu desa terbesar diantara ke empat desa lainnya. Kirigakure juga memiliki banyak Ninja ninja hebat dan salah satunya _7 pemegang pedang legendaris Kirigakure._ Dan Naruto ingin merekrut salah satu anggotanya untuk menjadi anggotanya, karena itu dia sekarang di sebuah desa sederhama tempat tinggal salah satu anggota 7 pemegang pedang Kirigakure.

Naruto menyusuri desa tersebut yang terlihat sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang saja. Naruto pun menanyakan sesuatu pada salah satu penduduk disana. Dan penduduk tersebut sedikit menjelaskan dan Naruto hanya mengangguk saja dan melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

Setelah berjalan sebentar akhirnya dia sudah sampai di tempat pemakaman dan berdiri di depan batu Nisan dengan nama 'Mangetsu Hozuki'. Ya tadi dia bertanya tentang Mangetsu dan penduduk memberitahukannya bahwa Mangetsu sudah meninggal.

"Sial, ternyata aku terlambat."

Calon anggota pertama gagal di dapatkan, ya dia sedikitnya tahu tentang Mangetsu serta kemampuannya juga karena itulah dia berniat merekrutnya, tapi sayang dia sudah mati terlebih dulu.

Karena orang yang dicarinya sudah tidak ada, Naruto pun berbalik berjalan meninggalkan makam tersebut dan mencari anggota lain yang potensial dan tentunya, berguna. Tapi sepertinya tak mudah untuk mendapatkannya apalagi dia sudah menjadi Missing Nin. Tapi dia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja sebelum bisa membalaskan dendamnya.

Karena itu, masih butuh beberapa tahun lagi untuk bisa mengalahkan Itachi, dan dalam beberapa tahuj tersebut dia akan berkeliling dunia untuk mencari sesuatu yang berguna baginya sekaligus memperkuat diri untuk bisa mengalahkan Itachi.

Karena dia tahu kemampuannya sekarang belum cukup untuk mengalahkanya, jadi dia juga harus berlatih dan akan memulai semuanya dalam beberapa tahun ke depan.

Jadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tunggu kelanjutannya.**

 **.**

 _ **T*B*C.**_

 **Semoga suka dengan Fanfic pertama saya ini.**

 **Disini umur Naruto lebih muda setahun dari Itachi. Dan lebih tua empat tahun dari Rokkie 12.**

 **Oke itu saja terima kasih.**

 **[Log out]**


End file.
